1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probing system for integrated circuit device.
2. Background
Generally speaking, after an integrated circuit device is manufactured, a testing process is performed to check the electrical properties of the integrated circuit device. The integrated circuit devices that meet the specifications of the electrical properties are selected for the subsequent process, while others that do not meet the specifications are discarded to cut the cost.
The conventional automatic test equipment (ATE) uses probe tips on a probe card to contact signal pads on a device under test (DUT) so as to form a path for transmitting the probing signal from the ATE to the DUT and transmitting the tested electrical parameters from the DUT to the ATE. However, the operation speed of the integrated circuit device such as the transistor increases continuously as semiconductor fabrication technology improves. The conventional technique uses the probe tip to mechanically probe the DUT and therefore its overall time accuracy (OTA) cannot catch up with the DUT with a highly improved operation speed. Consequently, the conventional ATE obviously cannot be used to probe the electrical property of the high-speed integrated circuit device in the future.